EL ÁRBOL DEL TIEMPO
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [UA] "Cuando la sacerdotisa Kykio Takani vio al arrogante Inuyasha Taisho bajarse del auto, supo de inmediato que su aldea, su familia, y su poder espiritual estaban en peligro. ¿Podrá Kykio proteger el árbol del tiempo, y con él, a Inuyasha de sí mismo? Capítulo IV Arriba!
1. Capítulo I: No

**_Inuyasha no me pertenece. Este fanfic sólo toma prestados los personajes sin ánimo de lucro._**

"Cuando la sacerdotisa Kykio Takani, vio al arrogante Inuyasha Taisho bajarse del auto, supo de inmediato que su aldea, su familia, y su poder espiritual estaban en peligro. ¿Podrá Kykio proteger el árbol del tiempo, y con él, a Inuyasha de sí mismo?

**EL ÁRBOL DEL TIEMPO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**NO.**

Inuyasha Taisho estaba seguro esta vez. No era como el resto de las veces en las que había sido humillado por su padre y el bueno para nada de su hermano mayor. Tenía en sus manos todas las de ganar, y estaba harto de que no creyeran en él. Él iba a demostrarle a los Taisho que no era un bastardo sin talento y con la sangre sucia. Al menos, así lo creía él, y así sería luego de dejar ese lugar.

Se bajó del auto y de inmediato, sintió el barro absorber su zapato y un hedor demasiado floral. Su camisa comenzaba a pegarse a su cuerpo, y el calor le parecía abrumador. Odiaba esa parte del país tanto como a Sesshomaru, detestaba el interior y estar fuera de la ciudad. Inuyasha era un hombre de negocios, no un campesino. Se sintió morir, últimamente todo lo parecía desagradable.

-Myouga, ¿a dónde vamos? –Preguntó, demasiado violentamente al anciano chofer que lo acompañaba.

-El Templo Takani está a cien metros de aquí, señor.

-¡Cien metros! –Se indignó. -¿Crees que te pagan para que me hagas caminar, pulga?

Myouga estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos de Inuyasha. Él era así con todos. Sintió lástima por él y por cómo su vida era solitaria. El joven Inuyasha no siempre había sido así de perturbado. –No se puede avanzar más en auto, señor. Desde aquí debe seguir a pie.

-Está bien. –Refunfuñó Inuyasha, sacó del auto su maletín de cuero negro y cerró la puerta de un portazo, deseando regresar a la ciudad lo antes posible. Esperaba no tardarse demasiado en el templo.

Inuyasha Taisho llevaba a aquella aldea roñosa una oferta que no podrían rechazar y que era mucho más de lo que merecían por la tierra. Sin embargo, se sentía generoso. La aldea Takani tenía en su territorio un gran bosque nativo de ébano, la madera negra más cara del mundo. Sin embargo, el lugar parecía virgen, y nadie había puesto sus ojos aún en él. Al menos, hasta que su padre le dio la oportunidad de hacer un negocio seguro, e Inuyasha tomaría esa oportunidad a como diese lugar.

Luego de unos minutos, divisó el templo en la cima de la colina, y a sus pies, un frondoso y afortunado bosque de ébano. En la entrada, una mujer y una niña usando antiguos ropajes. Resopló fastidiado. La gente de ese lugar ni siquiera conocía la ropa normal. Llegó hasta la escalera del inmueble y se dispuso a subir la colina, extrañando las escaleras mecánicas que mucho le hacían falta al condenado lugar.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas, hermana? –La interrogó de inmediato, pero Kykio no respondió. Sintió en seguida, un mal presentimiento. Aquél hombre tenía un rostro peculiar y una mirada de pocos amigos. Su cabello blanco caía por su espalda y su traje parecía completamente impecable. Era un hombre de ciudad, un hombre de dinero, y un hombre que seguramente, perturbaría la paz. Esperó que el llegara, sintiendo en cada paso que avanzaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Soy Inuyasha Taisho, trabajo para Taisho Corporation y vengo a hacerles una oferta muy particular. –Se anunció Inuyasha. Kykio no respondió al instante.

-No estamos interesados en aceptar. Agradecemos el viaje hasta aquí, y esperamos que tenga un regreso seguro. –Respondió segura de sí misma. Su voz suave inundó todo el lugar, mientras una brisa ligera alzaba su larga cabellera negra. Tan negra como el ébano. No tenía la intención de recibir a ese sujeto. Sabía a qué había ido a ese lugar.

Las palabras de aquella mujer encendieron fuego en las pupilas de Inuyasha. Ella parecía muy segura de sí misma, arrogante como su hermano y como su padre. Se había negado incluso antes de escucharlo. Decidió cambiar su estrategia e intentar ser amable.

-Estoy seguro de que quieren, al menos, escuchar la oferta. –Sonrió demasiado fingidamente, mientras Myouga llegaba. –Yo y mi empleado, queremos conocer el templo. ¿Verdad Myouga? –Lo tironéo de la manga de la chaqueta.

-Así es, señoritas. Buenos días.

Kykio suspiró maldiciendo la cordialidad por primera vez en su vida. –Entonces adelante. Escucharé vuestra propuesta.

-¿No hablaremos con el señor Takani, el dueño de este terreno? –Inquirió Inuyasha.

-Yo soy la dueña. Mi nombre es Kykio Takani, y ella es mi hermana menor, Kaede. –sonrió. –Espero no decepcionarlos.

Inuyasha y Myouga se miraron las caras sorprendidos, porque esa muchacha les parecía demasiado joven para ser la duela del lugar. Inuyasha calculaba que apenas tenía la mayoría de edad. Es que acaso su padre… ¿lo había mandado a negociar con una niña? Sintió la tan familiar sensación de humillación a la que estaba tan acostumbrado, por parte de su familia.

Adentro, el templo era por decirlo, hermoso, pero a él no le interesaba la arquitectura, y no tenía intenciones de vacacionar. Se sintió tenso. Esa mujer de profundos ojos pardos, se movía como un fantasma por el oscuro lugar. Les pidió que tomasen asiento.

-Mi nombre es Kykio Takani, y soy la heredera y dueña de este territorio. Escucharé lo que me tienen que proponer. –Intentó articular con la mejor de las caras, sabiendo de antemano que nada le parecía lo suficientemente valioso como para vender la tierra.

-He oído que el Sr. Takani está, o estaba… disculpa –Musitó, sin mucho interés- muy endeudado con el Banco de Tokyo. En vista de la situación, decidimos tenderle una mano, y ofrecemos esta cantidad por comprar todo el territorio. –Inuyasha sacó de su maletín un papel con el logo de la empresa y una oferta monetaria que Kykio intentó pasar desapercibida.

-El santuario tiene muchos kilómetros de extensión, los cuáles no valen esta cantidad de dinero. –Respondió serena.

¿Acaso estaba pidiendo aún más dinero? ¿No se daba cuenta que excepto por el bosque nativo, el resto del terreno valía nada? Decidió ser optimista. –La suma puede ser conversada, estamos seguros que podremos llegar a un acuerdo más que favorable.

La voz de Inuyasha era dura. Sin embargo, Kykio percibió que él era una persona especial. Era hosco y casi violento, pero sus ojos no demostraban maldad. Probablemente, él entendería.

-Creo que no entiendes… No importa la deuda, ni el dinero que tengas para comprar el bosque. El bosque no se venderá. Lamento que hayan viajado hasta acá en vano. –Lo miró directamente a los ojos y eso pareció molestar al chico.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Es ridículo! A este ritmo, el terreno será fiscalizado por el Gobierno y vendido de todas formas, con mucha menor ganancia de la que les estoy ofreciendo. –Resolvió muy seguro de sí mismo, intentando no perder la calma. La voz serena de la mujer lo exasperaba.

-Lo sé, y pase o no, el terreno, o más bien el bosque no se vende. Lo siento mucho, pero no cambiaré de opinión.

-Esto debe ser una broma. ¿Cuál es la razón para que rechaces una oferta de esta envergadura? –Quiso saber. No podía ser tan estúpida.

-A tus ojos quizás el bosque no valga más que por su madera. Quizás deberías ir a él, y darte cuenta tú solo.

-¿Es un truco? –Estaba hecho. Inuyasha Taisho había perdido a paciencia. Myouga puso su mano en su hombro, anticipándose, pero fue demasiado tarde. -¡No me marcharé hasta que firmes la condenada escritura!

Kykio se levantó de la mesa de golpe y fue hasta la puerta. –Entonces pueden quedarse para siempre.

Inuyasha se levantó impetuoso y salió por la puerta que la chica le había abierto. ¿Cómo era posible que la gente de las provincias fuera tan cabeza dura? Si a él mismo le hubieran ofrecido esa cantidad de dinero hacía unos años habría vendido hasta su alma. Y esa mujer imperturbable, que no demostraba ni un poco de emoción en sus palabras lo desesperaba. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese así siempre? La odiaba desde el preciso momento en que lo había mandado a ese lugar a negociar con una chiquilla. Se sentía fastidiado y humillado.

-¡Esa chiquilla va a ver! –Gritó enrabiado, ya fuera del templo. Bajó las escaleras golpeando el piso con sus zapatos y levantando polvo. Myouga lo siguió como siempre. Esperando que se le pasara el mal trago y volviese a la normalidad, aunque esta no difería mucho de ese estado endemoniado.

Se metió en el auto y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Dentro, se cruzó de brazos y sintió sus ojos picar. ¿Por qué su padre lo había mandado ahí? ¿Acaso sabía que la dueña era una chiquilla que se negaba a vender con todas sus fuerzas? Probablemente su padre sabía que él no lograría convencerla. Había sido una trampa, y él había caído como siempre. No quería volver con las manos vacías. Se sintió arruinado.

Myouga no quiso entrar al auto, sabía que Inuyasha estaría demasiado frustrado como para desquitarse con él. Miró a su alrededor el gran valle de abajo. Estaban a una altura en la que se podía ver el Sol al alba y al atardecer, el silencio era sólo interrumpido por el canto de las aves y el sonar de las hojas al vaivén del viento. Le pareció hermoso el gran bosque de ébano bajo sus pies, el río, y la aldea del otro lado. Deseó poder quedarse ahí para siempre, lamentablemente Inuyasha en el auto, no podía apreciar la belleza del amanecer pegando contra el valle. Suspiró.

-Debería intentarlo mañana nuevamente, señor… -Murmuró tímidamente abriendo la puerta del auto. –De alguna manera, sentía lástima por el chico. Era joven y su pobre vida estaba podrida. Era paradójico cómo el dinero lograba la infelicidad absoluta. En su corazón, quería que el joven Inuyasha tuviera éxito, y que cerrara la boca de su estirado hermano Sesshomaru, y enorgulleciera al menos por una vez a su padre, aunque el desafío que le habían impuesto se veía difícil.

-Para qué… Debería regresar. Mientras antes lo haga menos durará. Ya habrán otros negocios. –Se cruzó de manos, igual que un pequeño niño. Después de todo, Inuyasha siempre había sido uno, y muy caprichoso.

-¿Inuyasha Taisho se dará por vencido así nada más?

-¡Qué quieres Myouga! ¡Esa perra no piensa vender la tierra, qué puedo hacer!

-Quizás sólo quería una oferta más grande. –Sonrió.

-¡No puedo ofrecerle tanto! Mi padre no lo aprobará.

-¿Deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que cambie de opinión?

-¿Qué? ¡No, qué fastidio! Ella dijo que nos podíamos quedar para siempre. ¡No me quedaré la vida entera aquí a esperar que esa inhumana mujer cambie de idea!

-Al menos hasta mañana. ¿Qué opina? Prepare un plan para ponerle la soga al cuello, y que no tenga otra opción que vender el terreno. –Solucionó Myouga.

-¿Un plan? –De repente, miles de ideas malévolas vinieron a la mente de Inuyasha, incluyendo el secuestro de su pequeña hermana para extorsionarla y de paso hacerla sufrir, pero Inuyasha Taisho era un hombre que jugaba limpio (no como su hermano), y marcaría siempre la diferencia entre ambos. Él iba a convencer a Kykio Takani de venderle el condenado bosque a como diese lugar. Estaba seguro de ello, y era mejor que esa mujer que nada sabía de moda y maquillaje se preparara.

-Creo que nos quedaremos aquí unos días. –Sonrió.

Inuyasha Taisho movería el piso de Kykio Takani.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NA: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Es un reto personal el escribir sobre una pareja nueva, y al final, luego de ver el especial de primavera, me decidí por Inuyasha y Kykio, para hacerle un poco de justicia, porque también es un gran personaje. De verdad, espero haberles dado un rato agradable, y que el próximo capítulo sea ya un poco más largo. Cariños!**


	2. Capítulo II: El trato

**_Inuyasha no me pertenece. Este fanfic sólo toma prestados los personajes sin ánimo de lucro._**

"Cuando la sacerdotisa Kykio Takani, vio al arrogante Inuyasha Taisho bajarse del auto, supo de inmediato que su aldea, su familia, y su poder espiritual estaban en peligro. ¿Podrá Kykio proteger el árbol del tiempo, y con él, a Inuyasha de sí mismo?

**EL ÁRBOL DEL TIEMPO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**EL TRATO**

**I**

Sus pies estaban fríos. No habían podido calentarse durante toda la noche en el condenado automóvil, y tampoco lo hacían ese momento. Había dormido como los mil demonios y su espalda había sufrido las consecuencias. Inuyasha Taisho durmiendo en auto. ¿Cómo era posible? El rostro de Takani vino a su mente y la odió por su movilidad reducida, su extraño caminar y su mal humor.

Él había planeado estar de regreso el día anterior, pero considerando la situación, no sabía realmente cuando podría regresar. Decidió caminar un rato y conocer sus futuras tierras, hacer algunos análisis preliminares y ocupar su tiempo en algo útil. Aún era de madrugada y no era preciso ir a verle la cara a Kikyo Takani tan temprano. Eso arruinaría su mañana y la de ella.

El Sol le pegó en la cara cuando se asomó por la ladera de la montaña. Abajo, había un gran valle y al pie de la colina donde se encontraba, el imponente y majestuoso y multimillonario bosque de ébano negro. Sólo con verlo sentía placer y dinero en sus manos. La naciente luz del Sol le daba un color casi azúl a las hojas de los árboles, incluso podía admitir que era hermoso, pero eso era demasiado y totalmente innecesario.

Siguió el camino del templo hasta el bosque que la sacerdotisa tanto se negaba a vender y luego de unos minutos, se encontró sumergiéndose en el verde profundo de las hojas de los árboles. Los pájaros cantaban como si se encontrara en una película de Disney, casi podía escuchar la voz de Blancanieves cantando o encontrar animales haciendo el aseo. El famoso bosque le parecía un bosque igual a cualquier otro. No habían ramas especiales, ni animales mágicos, ni insectos que diesen oro en vez de miel. No entendía por qué tanto capricho por parte de Takani.

Cuando el Sol estuvo arriba totalmente, y el calor empezó a entrar por sus poros, Inuyasha sintió que no estaba nada de mal tomar una siesta, después de todo, había tenido una noche terrible en el auto, y necesitaba reponer fuerzas para enfrentarse a la repetitiva y poco habitual Sacerdotisa del Bosque. Se mofó. -¡Qué mujer más tonta!

Dormitó cuanto rato pudo hasta que el Sol hizo que se sintiera realmente acalorado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué hora era? Avizoró su reloj, pero este estaba detenido. ¡Genial! No tenía señal en el celular y su reloj estaba sin carga. Se sintió profundamente desafortunado. No era como que la vida dependiese de su reloj, pero le molestaba el hecho de tener una suerte terrible en absolutamente todo. Dio unos pasos hasta el riachuelo y lavó su cara. No podía presentarse en el templo con el rostro cansado. Así no era Inuyasha Taisho.

De repente, una fecha pasó muy cerca de su oído, y se sumergió en el agua, salpicándole la cara y el cabello. -¡Pero qué demonios! –Masculló irritado. Se giró para descubrir quién era el culpable de semejante estupidez, y no le agradó ver a la chica Takani empuñando su arco hacia su persona.

-¡Pero qué haces, Kikyo! ¿Acaso estás loca, sacerdotisa?

El tono de voz de Taisho no le gustó para nada a Kikyo. -¡Aléjate de las aguas sagradas!

-¡Aguas sagradas! –Rió Inuyasha a la distancia. –¿Quieres que flote y deje de pisar el césped sagrado, también?

Kikyo lanzó otra de sus flechas, la cual pasó a un milímetro de la otra oreja del peliplateado, encendiendo totalmente su furia.

-¡Deja eso, mujer! –Farfulló con la cara roja de ira.

-¡Márchate por dónde has venido, y no vuelvas a profanar las aguas sagradas!

¡Estaba harto de que todo fuese sagrado! Mientras más tiempo pasaba en ese lugar, más ganas le daban de que talaran hasta el último árbol y que la sacerdotisa llorara un llanto sagrado.

-Lamento ser un "Espíritu Maligno". –Se burló Inuyasha.

Kikyo bajó su arco y se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Inuyasha se indignó. ¡¿Desde cuándo lo dejaban hablando solo?! Esa mujer estaba buscando con todas sus fuerzas conocer de primera fuente todo lo malo que podía ser un Taisho. La siguió.

-¿A dónde vas? –Quiso saber. Pero Kikyo no le respondió. -¡Dije que a dónde te diriges!– Insistió.

-Al templo. –Respondió la chica, demasiado segura de sí misma.

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces sí aceptarás mi oferta? ¿Has decidido rendirte? –Se mofó, mientras intentaba caminar a su lado.

-Nunca. Escúchame bien Taisho. –Se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, intimidándolo. –No me interesa saber por qué estás aquí, pero pierdes tu tiempo. Será mejor que regreses y nunca vuelva a ver tu cara.

Inuyasha escuchó con atención la amenaza. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había amenazado, pero estaba seguro que no había resultado nada bueno. Estaba comenzando a odiar realmente a esa mujer. No una antipatía común, un sentimiento realmente detestable. Ella no iba a ser la causante de que él fuera un fracasado. Conseguiría la aprobación de Kikyo para el negocio costase lo que costase. Ya no era una cuestión de negocios, era personal.

-¿Sabes por qué te rehúsas tan férreamente a la venta de este pueblo?

Kikio no respondió. Siguió caminando por el sendero que llevaba a la gran escalera al templo. Continuó. –Es porque si lo vendes entonces no tendrás ningún lugar donde esconderte. ¡En ni una parte aceptarán a una mujer tan pasada de moda como tú¡

Kikyo siguió ignorándolo. Inuyasha Taisho era de lo más persistente, y comenzaba a sospechar que no sería fácil deshacerse de un hombre como él. Era otro cuervo intentando sacar partido del gran bosque sagrado. ¿Cómo lograr que desistiera? Suspiró. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Taisho se quedara rondando por ahí un largo tiempo. No con una aura tan negativa.

-¿No me vas a decir nada, Kikyo? ¿No te molesta que te compare con las verdaderas mujeres de la ciudad? –Ella seguía sin responder y se estaba exasperando. Esa mujer era de lo más irritante. Decidió dejar el juego y ponerse serio. En el templo, se decidiría el juego.

Subieron la gran escalera y llegaron a la entrada del templo. Este era un precioso lugar, realmente. Su infraestructura tradicional era como la de un palacio de la época Sengoku, de madera oscura y paredes blancas. En la entrada había un hombre delgado y moreno, con un rostro malicioso y un maletín. Parecía un hombre de ciudad. Inuyasha se asustó por un segundo. Temió que ese sujeto le diera una oferta más grande a Kikyo, y que ella aceptara.

Quizás, se había comportado de manera demasiado desagradable con la sacerdotisa, mostrando nulo respeto por su religión, si es que así podía llamarse a su manía de consagrar todos los objetos. Lo admitía, se había comportado como un idiota. Aquella era una pésima estrategia para lograr su aprobación. ¿Es que acaso debía ganarse su simpatía? Dudaba mucho que ambos pudiesen ser amigos alguna vez. Quizás en otra vida.

-¡Buenos días, señorita Takani! –Saludó con voz rasposa el hombre.

Kikyo hizo una leve reverencia. –Señor Onigumo… Ha venido usted antes de lo estipulado. Onigumo hizo un ademán para que se le presentase al "invitado" –Él es Inuyasha Taisho, de la Corporación Taisho. Está aquí para discutir asuntos menores.

-¡Asuntos menores! –La reprendió el peliplata. Pero Kikyo le dio una mirada reprobatoria que le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que cerrara la boca.

-Adelante. Entremos todos. –Sonrió falsamente, invitando a Onigumo y a Inuyasha a entrar. Se arrodilló en la mesa y les sirvió agua a ambos.

-¿A qué debemos la visita? –Inquirió luego de terminar. Su suave voz no demostraba ni una pizca de intriga.

-Malas noticias. Me temo que tenemos que darte un ultimátum. Los intereses de la deuda han llegado a límites insospechados, y el banco lo expropiará todo en un mes.

-Si no pago la deuda.

Onigumo intentó reflexionar con ella.

-Claro… si no la pagas. Pero ¿podrás hacerlo? Seamos realistas… Lo mejor es que empieces a desalojar el lugar y los aldeanos busquen otro lugar donde vivir.

Inuyasha estaba en silencio, pero su cerebro estaba rebozándose de alegría. Kikyo Takani realmente tenía problemas. Sería mucho más sencillo. Sólo decía pagar la deuda. Probablemente hasta le saliera más barato que comprar el terreno y pagar la deuda luego. Sólo tenía que convencer a Kikyo de que aquello era la mejor opción. No, realmente lo era. Inuyasha Taisho incluso la ayudaría.

-Onigumo. Creo que no tenemos ningún otro tema pendiente, por lo que te pido, que regreses. Ya sabes mi respuesta. Nos veremos en un mes.

-¡Jovencita, espero que en un mes hayan desocupado todos los inmuebles!

-Está bien, Onigumo. Adiós.

Dos sirvientas acompañaron al desagradable sujeto hasta la salida. Kikyo siguió bebiendo su té tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha la escrutó duramente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Así que rematarán este lugar… -Murmuró por fin, con demasiada confianza. Kikyo no respondió. Siguió revolviendo su té como si no lo escuchara.

-¡Podrías habérmelo dicho antes! Es decir, sabía que estabas en problemas… pero no me imaginé que tan graves.

-¿Y para qué quieres que te lo diga? ¿Para que te mofes en mi cara? –Resolvió Kikyo. No le agradaba Inuyasha, ni estúpida forma de hablar. Su tono de voz le era desagradable hasta el punto que la hacía sentirse enferma. La negatividad afectaba directamente su estado de ánimo.

-Puedo ayudarte. ¿De cuánto es la deuda? –Sugirió Inuyasha, intentando parecer amable.

-¿Sabes, Inuyasha? Prefiero que sea rematada. Al menos así exista la posibilidad de que sea comprada por alguien que no acostumbre a destruirlo todo.

¿A destruirlo todo? Así era como lo veían las personas que solía frecuentar. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Al nacer como hijo bastardo de Inuno Taisho, había acabado con su matrimonio. Por ello Sesshomaru nunca lo había perdonado. Él lo odiaba más que a nada en el mundo. Durante su vida, Inuyasha no había hecho más que destruir y lastimar a las personas que amaba. No quería recordarlo.

-Espero que lo pierdas todo. ¡Y que no sólo talen ese maldito bosque, si no que encuentren cobre y hagan una mina hasta el centro de la tierra! –Gritó con alevosía, mientras se levantaba bruscamente y caminaba hacia la salida.

Kikyo dejó su té. Sentía lástima por ese sujeto, perturbado y malogrado. No podía hacer nada para salvar su pobre alma. Suspiró. Esperaba que Inuyasha Taisho encontrara paz algún día. Probablemente aquella era la última vez que veía su cara. Había dejado lo suficientemente claro que no le daría un metro de tierra, como para no volver a saber de él.

**II**

Inuyasha se sentó en la ladera del río. Todavía era de día. Había recogido unas manzanas de un árbol cercano y aquello era lo único que tenía para comer. Myouga estaba haciendo una visita turística al pueblo. Seguramente cenaría con alguna familia tan simpática como él. Deseo por un momento tener las habilidades sociales de su chofer, y no estar en medio de la nada comiendo manzanas. Lanzó las sobras al río y se tumbó de espaldas mirando el cielo.

Pensó que lo más prudente era irse de ese lugar, ya que no iba a lograr nada. ¿Para qué mentirse? Kikyo Takani no iba a ceder un poco. Su carácter era parecido al de él. Ambos pensaban llegar hasta el final. Probablemente, su padre, al enterarse de la deuda bancaria lo acusaría de inútil por no sacar provecho de ella, o quizás esa misma había sido la razón de enviarlo. No estaba seguro, de todas formas, iba a regresar con las manos vacías… otra vez.

¡Qué importaba! De todas formas nunca lo iban a ascender. Para ello estaba Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho sería el siguiente presidente, y él podía quedarse donde estaba toda su vida; oyendo las burlas y humillaciones de su medio hermano. En ese pensamiento se durmió.

Inuyasha sufría de un mal dormir, y era atormentado tanto de noche como de día por los recuerdos de una vida que había sido más dura que sus propias palabras al referirse a las demás personas. Siempre había estado solo, y en la soledad había construido una personalidad densa y podrida. No le gustaban las personas y detestaba todo tipo de contacto social, porque no era bueno en ello y por miedo a fracasar. Así había vivido sus veinticuatro años de vida.

-¿Eres Inuyasha? ¿Estás dormido? –Escuchó una voz infantil.

¡Obvio que estaba dormido! Quiso responder aún en sueños. –¡Qué¡- Se asustó, despertando al fin.

-¿Inuyasha?

Era la pequeña niña que se pegaba como lapa a Kikyo, su hermana menor. Llevaba unas ramas en sus brazos. Se sentó en la ladera, a juzgar por el cielo, empezaba a atardecer.

-¿Qué quieres, niña? –Rabeó. ¿Acaso no podía tener un momento a solas para descansar?

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estabas orando a las aguas sagradas? –Preguntó, inocentemente con una sonrisa.

-¡Otra vez con eso! ¡Qué fastidio!- ¿Es que acaso en ese lugar todo era sagrado? La gente del campo era tan ignorante a su parecer.

-Entonces qué hacías. –Quiso saber.

-Sólo descansaba. Y además… qué te importa, niña. ¿Te envió kikyo para vigilarme?- Como siempre, Inuyasha no era bienvenido en ningún lugar. Se sentía cansado y hasta asteado de la situación.

-Me llamo Kaede, y no me envió mi hermana. Estoy buscando hierbas medicinales. –Sonrió, mostrándole un puñado de lo que a los ojos del peliplata, no eran más que ramitas.

-¡FEH!- Masculló.

-¿Pasarás la noche aquí? No te lo recomiendo. La noche está llena de espíritus malignos.

-No interesa dónde pasaré la noche.- Además, ni siquiera él lo sabía. ¿Debía regresar y así acabar cuando antes con el asunto, o insistir un poco más?

-No te enojes con mi hermana Kikyo. Ella es una buena persona, sólo está preocupada. Muchos hombres como tú vienen por el bosque sagrado.- Le reveló.

¿Qué tan especial podía ser un montón de árboles? Se preguntaba Inuyasha. Estaba cansado de la palabra "sagrado" y de todas las deidades.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche en el templo? Hay muchas habitaciones, así no pasarás peligro.

La niña parecía honesta y de fiar. Lo pensó dos veces pero por fin se decidió. Esperaría un día más. Si no lograba convencer a Kikyo entonces volvería por donde había llegado, con las manos vacías y sin remordimientos. Cambiaría su estrategia, intentaría no perder la cabeza con Kikyo; después de todo, ella era una mujer. Intentaría ser amable. No estaba preparado aun para la derrota.

-Está bien.– Fingió una sonrisa. Se ganaría primero la confianza de Kaede. Ella era más fácil de tratar que su hermana mayor.

-¡Haremos una cena deliciosa!- Festejó la pequeña, iniciando su camino hasta el templo. La siguió en silencio. Miró su reloj, pero recordó que ni su celular ni su reloj pulsera funcionaban. Tras de él, el Sol se ponía en el horizonte.

Quiso saber porqué el bosque era tan importante para ambas, y para la gente del pueblo. Decidió preguntárselo a la niña. Estaba seguro de que ella sería de más utilidad que Kikyo.

-El bosque es mágico. –Rió la niña, y él también tuvo el impulso de reír, pero decidió callar. -¿No lo sientes? ¿No tienes ninguna clase de sensibilidad?

¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¡Claro que tenía sensibilidad! No recordaba en ese momento ninguna vez que la tuvo, pero estaba seguro de que la había tenido.

-¿Sensibilidad?

-Sí, como sentir la energía de la gente, o la energía del agua, o del viento, o de los árboles. ¡También los animales la tienen!

-¿Qué tipo de energía?- Se interesó.

-Es como, mmm… es como agua corriendo por tu cuerpo.

-Se llama sangre, niña. Y no es agua. –Solucionó Inuyasha, sin demasiado asombro.

-¡No, es como…! No sé cómo explicarlo.

Llegaron a la escalera del templo nuevamente. Kaede había entrado en otro mundo de su imaginación, e Inuyasha lamentaba tener que subir otra vez esos peldaños. Lo primero que vio fue a Kikyo, arrodillada frente a un pequeño santuario con un jardín lleno de flores de la temporada.

Inuyasha quiso ir donde ella, pero Kaede lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

-¡Shht! –Lo hizo guardar silencio. –Está orando.

¡Todo en ese lugar era tan extraño! Parecía de otra época. El único elemento que desencajaba era él mismo, con sus pantalones de tela negro y su camisa blanca. Al menos no traía el saco y su maletín. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo.

-¿Por qué has traído a este hombre, Kaede? –Habló Kikyo, sin darse la vuelta para verlo. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? Siguió en la misma posición.

-Estaba en el bosque, y le ofrecí alojamiento, hermana.- Explicó la muchacha.

-Este hombre no es bienvenido en nuestro templo.

-¡Por favor! No dejes que pase la noche afuera. Algo malo podría ocurrirle.

Tardó en responder, pero finalmente accedió. Se levantó de esa incómoda pose y se dirigió al templo. Ambos la siguieron. Inuyasha decidió portarse como una persona educada y no molestar a Kikyo, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba recibiéndolo en su hogar.

-Alojarás aquí esta noche, pero mañana deberás marcharte. –Le advirtió Kikyo al fin.

-No me daré por vencido, Kikyo. Pienso ayudarte pagando tu deuda.

-Si pagas la deuda estarás condenando la tierra. No puedo permitir que destruyas la vida que existe en este lugar. Espero puedas entenderlo.

-Será destruido de todas formas. Al menos déjame ser yo quien lo haga. Al menos a mi me conoces.

Kikyo suspiró y cerró los ojos. –Y porque te conozco prefiero perderlo todo.

Intentó no enfurecerse, pero Kikyo con Kikyo era difícil. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ruin? ¿Acaso no tenía sentido del respeto por las personas? ¿Acaso él era un ser tan despreciable?

-Te propongo un trato, Inuyasha.– Musitó la sacerdotisa. Inuyasha no iba a desistir y no podía darse el lujo de tener que preocuparse por él también. –Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras hasta que desistas de comprar el bosque.

¿Cómo estaba tan segura de que desistiría? ¿Parecía una persona fácil? Lo único que quería era llegar con las manos llenas donde su padre. No existía la posibilidad de que desistiera. Sin embargo, esa mujer le estaba dejando quedarse en el templo el tiempo suficiente para poder convencerla. Lo aprovecharía.

Llegaron a la habitación que le designó Kikyo. –Está bien. Pero si en un mes no he cambiado de opinión, tomarás en cuenta mi oferta. –Propuso.

-Está bien.

¿Lo había logrado? Así, ¿tan fácil? No podía creerlo. Quiso festejar de felicidad, pero eso no era bueno para su imagen.

-Entonces, está hecho.- Le tendió la mano en señal de tregua. No pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa ganadora.

Kikyo aceptó el gesto y cogió su mano. En el momento en que la piel de esa mujer hizo contacto con la suya, Inuyasha sintió una ola de electricidad subir por su brazo e invadir todo su cuerpo. En su cabeza, pudo ver claramente la imagen de un árbol brillando en la oscuridad.

El árbol sagrado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NA: HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo a mis querid s lector s :) Estaré esperando ansiosamente saber qué les pareció. Y espero que me haya quedado bueno, ya que de verdad quiero hacer algo que sea muy lindo para Inuyasha y Kikyo.**

**Inuyasha es todo lo opuesto a un ser espiritual, qué pasará? Son tan opuestos Kikyo e Inuyasha. :)**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**16/07/2013**


	3. Capítulo III: Los ojos de Kikyo Parte I

**Inuyasha no me pertenece. Este fanfic sólo toma prestados los personajes sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

"Cuando la sacerdotisa Kykio Takani vio al arrogante Inuyasha Taisho bajarse del auto, supo de inmediato que su aldea, su familia, y su poder espiritual estaban en peligro. ¿Podrá Kykio proteger el árbol del tiempo, y con él, a Inuyasha de sí mismo?

**EL ÁRBOL DEL TIEMPO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**LOS OJOS DE KIKYO**

**PARTE I**

No podía dormir. No después de haber tocado la mano de Kikyo y haber visto aquella imagen. ¿Qué significaba? No lo sabía, ni tampoco quería descubrirlo. Mientras antes saliera de ese lugar mucho mejor para él. No quería acostumbrarse a un nuevo techo. Su única misión era salir pronto de ese templo y alejarse de ese retrógrado pueblo cuanto antes. En ese pensamiento se durmió.

Al despertar en la mañana, lo primero que vio fue el desayuno, cuidadosamente preparado y unas extrañas ropas junto a la bandeja. Se levantó somnoliento y examinó la comida. ¡Al menos le daban un buen servicio! Tomó la ropa y la estiró para verla completamente. Era un antiguo Haori rojo. ¡Kikyo estaba loca si pensaba que él usaría aquella prenda! Era ridícula: demasiado vieja y demasiado incómoda. La volvió a doblar y la dejó donde mismo estaba. Estaba seguro de que en ese templo no había servicio higiénico; agradeció el hecho de que fuera verano, más tarde tomaría un baño sagrado en el río.

La puerta sonó dos veces y la voz de Kikyo se anunció del otro lado.

—¿Inuyasha, estás listo? —preguntó apasiblemente.

Se puso de inmediato a la defensiva. —¿Listo para qué?

—Para ir al pueblo, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

—¿Trabajo? No recuerdo haber prometido que sería tu esclavo durante mi estadía. —Ironizó. Aún le causaba escalofríos la voz de Kikyo, después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. ¿Acaso tenía poderes psíquicos?

Escuchó la risa de la mujer del otro lado de la puerta. —Inuyasha… si te quedarás aquí debes incorporarte a la vida del templo. Estaré en el pueblo. —Escuchó cómo sus pasos de alejaban por el corredor.

¡Maldición¡ ¿Por qué ella siempre lograba imponer sus ideas sin siquiera gritar? Esperaba que al menos no le hicieran hacer trabajo físico. Inuyasha Taisho no había nacido para sostener una pala y cavar la tierra.

No quiso vestirse de esa antigua manera ridícula. El día en que usara ese haori rojo, Kikyo habría ganado la guerra, y no lo permitiría, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Era un reto personal. Terminó de vestirse con su ya arrugado pantalón negro y su camisa blanca. Sus zapatos hicieron eco en el suelo de madera, mientras seguía el camino que Kikyo seguramente había realizado hasta el pueblo.

Cuando llegó a la escalera, pudo ver a Kikyo en el pie de la colina caminando. Estaba vestida como siempre, de blanco y rojo, y llevaba sus inseparables flechas. ¿Para qué se molestaba en cargarlas? ¡Qué incómoda debía ser la vida en ese pueblo! La siguió, intentando que ella no se percatara. No quería tener que platicar con ella todo el camino. Kikio caminaba lentamente, como si lo estuviera esperando, mientras se acercaba al asentamiento.

En la entrada, todos los niños salieron de sus casas y se abrazaron a sus piernas. Parecía una verdadera fiesta. Kikio era muy popular, los ancianos y los aldeanos fueron saliendo de sus casas y hacían círculo alrededor de ella. ¡Era como una estrella de Hollywood en un pueblucho! Todos le rendían honores y le daban regalos. No quiso integrarse a la escena y se mantuvo a diez metros de distancia de ella.

Una mujer salió corriendo de una cabaña y se arrodilló en frente a la sacerdotisa. Kikyo no aceptó el gesto y la ayudó a levantarse. Luego, fueron hasta la cabaña de la mujer. Los aldeanos se fueron dispersando, volviendo a sus obligaciones y los niños siguieron jugando en la pradera. —Inuyasha, ven conmigo. —ordenó la mujer.

Inuyasha estaba demasiado lejos como para haberla escuchado, pero estaba seguro que ella no había gritado. Además, ella de todas formas se había percatado de su presencia. Cada vez se convencía más de que tenía poderes psíquicos.

Kikio entró a la cabaña y se sentó al lado de un niño enfermo en su futón. Cerró los ojos y tocó sus manos. Cuando Inuyasha entró en la cabaña, la madre y el padre del chico lo miraron con desconfianza.

—No se preocupen. —sonrió Kikio, aún con los ojos cerrados.— Él viene conmigo.

Los aldeanos le entregaron su confianza de inmediato. Inuyasha examinó al chico. Parecía muy enfermo, su rostro estaba amarillo y deliraba. —Creo que el chico necesita un médico.

—Para eso tenemos a nuestra sacerdotisa Kikyo. —le respondió el padre, con una voz de pocos amigos.

—La sacerdotisa Kikio… —hizo hincapié en su oficio.— …es una sacerdotisa, no un médico. No tiene posibilidad con esa enfermedad. —Inuyasha la conocía demasiado bien, él mismo la había padecido en su infancia, y había necesitado casi una semana en el Hospital hasta recuperarse completamente.

—Inuyasha… —Interrumpió Kikyo.— Ve al bosque por una hierba verde oscura con las hojas rasgadas. —comentó, sin voltearse.

—El niño no se salvará con hierbas, Kikyo. —Comenzaba a enojarse, cómo podían ser tan ignorantes. —¿Acaso no lo entienden? Él morirá si no lo llevan pronto a un Hospital.

Kikyo se levantó y salió de la cabaña, pasando a su lado sin mirarlo. Inuyasha vio la cara de reprobación de los padres del chico y decidió seguir a la miko. —¿Por qué lo condenas de esa manera? ¿Acaso eres Dios, una deidad o algún tipo de bruja?

—Hago lo que está a mi alcance y lo que puedo hacer; lo he hecho durante toda mi vida. —respondió apasible, como siempre. Mientras entraba en un terreno repleto de hierbas de todos tipos y variedades de verdes. Tomó unas hojas verde profundo, con las hojas rasgadas y se volteó para verlo a la cara.

—No eres un doctor. —La acusó Inuyasha.— Esas hojas no salvarán a ese niño y lo sabes.

—Silencio.

Volvió a pasar a su lado, tranquilamente hasta la cabaña. Entró en ella y se demoró. Inuyasha no quiso seguirla. Seguramente haría una preparación con las hojas y algún rito a algún dios. No podía ver a ese niño morir a causa de la negligencia de una sacerdotisa. Se sintió impotente. No había manera de que los aldeanos, que idolatraban a Kikyo, entendieran.

Pasó cerca de una hora y Kikyo aún no salía de la cabaña. La curiosidad pudo más que él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo que tardaba tanto? Entró sigilosamente y vio a Kikyo de espaldas y a los padres del chico orando. Kikyo tenía ambas manos en el pecho del chico y una luz blanca inundaba toda la habitación. Su primera impresión fue asustarse ante lo que veía, pero cuando el chico abrió los ojos no pudo más que guardar silencio. Ya no estaba amarillo, ni tampoco se veía enfermo. Kikyo quitó sus manos y la luz desapareció. El chico se incorporó sonriendo y abrazó a la chica.

—¡Gracias, señorita Kikyo! —La miko correspondió a su abrazo y sus padres celebraron la hazaña.

No podía creerlo. El chico estaba sano, a él mismo le había costado casi una semana superar aquella enfermedad, y había estado a punto de perder la vida. En cambio, ese chico se había salvado con luz. Con la luz que provenía de las manos de Kikyo. No era posible. ¿Qué era Kikyo? ¿Por qué podía hacer esas cosas? Sintió una brisa demasiado fuerte a sus espaldas. Afuera, el bosque estaba completamente agitado, a pesar de que no había ninguna nube en el cielo. El viento corría por toda la aldea y levantaba polvo.

Kikyo se levantó y miró a Inuyasha. —Quizá yo no sea un doctor, pero puedo hacer algo.

Inuyasha no respondió. ¿Qué podía responder ante eso? Cualquier cosa que dijera lo dejaría como un idiota. Estaba asustado de Kikyo, y de bosque. Comenzaba a percibir algo extraño en el aire. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¡Todo ese lugar estaba maldito!

Kikyo salió de la cabaña y la familia completa la despidió en la entrada con alegres palabras. Estaban muy agradecidos, ella había salvado la vida del niño en sólo una hora. La sacerdotisa miró directamente al bosque y el viento cesó enseguida. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Ok, ahora sí estoy asustado. —reveló. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? ¿Kikyo podía controlar el bosque? Era demasiado extraño para ser una coincidencia. Era imposible que lo fuera. Además, ¿qué había hecho con el niño? Quería explicaciones ya.

Kikyo empezó una relajada caminata hasta el bosque.

—¿Qué hiciste con ese niño? ¿Cómo pudo mejorarse en una hora? ¿Por qué el bosque se detuvo? —preguntó ansioso, mientras la seguía. Al ver que ella no le respondía nada se rindió.— ¿Qué eres?

Llegaron a la rivera del río, el agua brillaba con el Sol y el pasto estaba más verde que nunca. Kikyo se sentó sobre la hierba y lo invitó a hacerle compañía. Vio su rostro, parecía verdaderamente cansada, tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos y estaba pálida.

—¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Soy una humana? —musitó suavemente, y luego rió sin ganas.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Kikyo? —se asustó Inuyasha. Con todo lo que había visto bien podía concluir que Kikio era incluso un fantasma.

—Puedes sentarte. —lo animó la sacerdotisa. —Soy una humana, pero no puedo serlo. Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades aquí. Tú mismo lo viste.

El peliplata intentó ignorar lo que había visto. —¿Por qué me hablas de eso? ¿Acaso somos amigos?

—No, no lo somos y nunca lo seríamos. —Sentenció la chica.— pero somos iguales.

—¿Yo, igual a ti? ¿Estás loca? —se burló el chico, mientras se sentaba a una distancia de ella.

Kikyo rio nuevamente. —Claro que lo somos. Tú estás igual de atrapado que yo, por eso pienso darte una oportunidad. Te daré la oportunidad de convencerme de que te de el bosque sagrado.

—¿Puedo ganar?

—¡Por supuesto que puedes, por eso es una oportunidad! —De un momento a otro, Kikyo dejó de parecerle una mujer agria y sin sabor. Esa nueva faceta, risueña y relajada le quedaba mucho mejor.— Pero antes dime, ¿por qué deseas tanto cerrar el negocio conmigo?

Inuyasha apartó la vista hacia el río. No quería contar lo idiota que se sentía dentro de su familia. —Es sólo un negocio, es mi trabajo.

—¿A quién tienes que satisfacer? ¿Es a tu padre? —Inquirió la chica, acertando.

—¡Acaso lees las mentes también! —Exclamó Inuyasha. ¿Cómo era posible que lo desnudara de esa forma?

—Sólo dime. Si eres sincero podría ser condescendiente.

—No necesito tu lástima para lograr mis objetivos, Kikyo.

—Entiendo. —murmuró. Luego hubo un largo silencio que ninguno de los dos pudo romper.

Kikyo estaba agotada, aquel niño había acabado con todas sus energías. Recordó la alegría del chico al verse sano y escapar de la muerte. —¿Sabes? Hay algo muy hermoso aquí. Cuando lo descubras no lo querrás dejar nunca.

—Cuando lo descubra, lo primero que haré será largarme de este condenado lugar. —se mofó el peliplata.

Kikyo rió. —¿Te estás dando por vencido? Pensé que querías el bosque a toda costa.

—¿Es una broma? —se indignó Inuyasha, pero Kikyo no le prestó atención. Miraba el cielo preocupada.— ¿Qué, espíritus malignos? —se mofó.

Kikyo tomó su arco y corrió, internándose en el bosque. ¡Estaba ahrto de tener que seguirla a todas partes! Se levantó de mala gana y fue tras ella. La encontró en el famoso árbol sagrado, un ejemplar de ébano de un grosor impresionante y más alto que cualquier árbol de por ahí.

—¡Inuyasha, quédate tras de mí! —Ordenó la chica, en posición de batalla. Empuñaba su arco y flechas en dirección al cielo y parecía asustada.— ¡Ven aquí! —se desesperó.

Ante ese gesto, que era totalmente ajeno a la personalidad de Kikyo, decidió obedecerla. Sin embargo, miró el cielo y no encontró nada extraño. Sólo una brisa fría recorría el bosque. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

Cuando estuvo tras Kikyo, ella comenzó a lanzar flechas al aire, a una velocidad extraordinaria. Sin duda, era una gran arquera.

—¿Kikyo, me dirás qué sucede? —Quiso saber Inuyasha, ya que comenzaba a estar seguro que Kikyo estaba completamente loca.

Ella tomó su mano y cerró los ojos. —Cierra los ojos, Inuyasha…. —Puso su otra mano sobre la de él y se tardó tan sólo un segundo. Cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos pudo verlos por fin. Era un centenar de monstruos. Los monstruos más horribles que podría imaginar nunca. Despidió un grito y cayó al suelo asustado.

—¡Qué rayos…!

—Espíritus malignos. —aclaró Kikyo, mientras volvía a disparar flechas por todo el lugar. Las flechas de Kikyo brillaban con la misma luz con la que el niño había vuelto a la vida de su enfermedad, y los espíritus desaparecían con su sólo contacto. No podía creer lo que veía. ¿Cuántas más cosas extrañas encontraría en ese lugar? Kikyo no era una persona ordinaria, estaba seguro de ello.

Poco a poco el cielo comenzó a volverse azul de nuevo, y los monstruos desaparecieron. Kikyo cayó de rodillas al piso, sintiéndose a salvo. —Está todo bien ahora. —Aseguró, y luego volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Inuyasha no supo qué decir. Se había lastimado la mano al caer y la sangre brotaba de su palma. Había visto los monstruos más horribles de su vida y había descubierto que Kikyo era real. Era una sacerdotisa de verdad, como las de los libros, con poderes espirituales, poderes sanadores y poderes sobre la naturaleza. No sabía cómo tratarla ahora. Había sido un verdadero estúpido, la había molestado y humillado todo el tiempo, y ella a cambio, había salvado su vida. Lo había salvado de morir a manos de esos espíritus malignos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kikyo. Se volteó y lo primero que vio fue la mano herida de Inuyasha. —Sangras… —lo acusó.

Inuyasha retiró la mano de su vista, tenía demasiada vergüenza con ella. —Dámela. —volvió a hablar Kikyo. Ella nunca daba órdenes, pero las personas la obedecían de todas maneras. Sin duda, era una persona especial. Le mostró su mano y la sacerdotisa la envolvió entre las suyas nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y el bosque volvió a agitarse como cuando estaban en la cabaña. Pudo ver la luz que irradiaban las manos de Kikyo sobre las suyas, igual como lo había hecho con el niño. Cuando terminó, su mano estaba intacta. Kikyo había sanado la herida.

La miró a los ojos, ella sonrió sinceramente para él. Inuyasha se sonrojó por primera vez en años. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía totalmente avergonzado con la chica. Descorrió la mirada y pudo ver a otra de esas serpientes malignas lanzarse sobre ellos. Iba a avisarle a Kikyo, pero la chica se desmayó entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera siquiera darle una señal. Luego, todo se volvió oscuro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**15-08-2013**

**NA:**

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, el ritmo de la Universidad me impide actualizar seguido, espero que no vuelva a suceder en el futuro. **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo con este fic, aunque no es muy popular y esas cosas, me parece genial trabajar con esta pareja tan linda. Siempre a ikyo la tratan de zorra, puta y esas cosas, pero ella es un personaje súper blanco. **

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Un abrazo a todos, y espero sus reviews!**

**Si lo leyeron, dejen su opinión, no les cuesta nada. :)**

**Cariños!**

* * *

LOS INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN MI GRUPO:

www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)groups(slash)cl audiagazziero

A través de este grupo podrán saber en qué estoy, en qué estoy trabajando, por qué me retraso, qué ideas se me ocurren, etc. Les puede servir, además de conocerme más como ficker y como persona. :) No tengan miedo de agregarme a facebook :)

* * *

Edición: 29/09/2013


	4. Capítulo iV: Los ojos de Kikyo Parte II

**Inuyasha no me pertenece. Este fanfic sólo toma prestados los personajes sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

"Cuando la sacerdotisa Kykio Takani vio al arrogante Inuyasha Taisho bajarse del auto, supo de inmediato que su aldea, su familia, y su poder espiritual estaban en peligro. ¿Podrá Kykio proteger el árbol del tiempo, y con él, a Inuyasha de sí mismo?

**EL ÁRBOL DEL TIEMPO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

La miró a los ojos, ella sonrió sinceramente para él. Inuyasha se sonrojó por primera vez en años. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía totalmente avergonzado con la chica. Descorrió la mirada y pudo ver a otra de esas serpientes malignas lanzarse sobre ellos. Iba a avisarle a Kikyo, pero la chica se desmayó entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera siquiera darle una señal. Luego, todo se volvió oscuro.

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**LOS OJOS DE KIKYO**

**PARTE II**

Una gran luz iluminó el lugar, pero Inuyasha no pudo percibirla. Antes de que una de las serpientes más voraces se lanzara sobre ellos, toco a Inuyasha con su mano, y el chico cayó al piso dormido sin darse cuenta de nada. Entonces, con sus últimas fuerzas expulsó una cantidad de energía suficiente para acabar con el monstruo.

Aquel día, había usado demasiada energía, incluso había salvado la vida de un niño. Su poder espiritual no era infinito, estaba subordinado a su energía, y ya casi no le quedaba nada. Antes de desmayarse vio a Inuyasha en el piso, estaba inconsciente, no se había percatado de nada. Suspiró aliviada, había salido con vida de un ataque de espíritus malignos.

Cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos, Kikyo estaba junto a él. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía como si la vida se le estuviese yendo. —¿Kikyo? —Temió preguntar. Nunca había estado en una situación tal. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y los espíritus, habían desaparecido?

Los buscó con su mirada en el cielo, pero no estaban. Lucía tan azul como de costumbre. No había indicio de que un ejército de deidades malignas los había atacado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso? Se asustó. Quizás Kikyo había estado en ese estado durante horas.

La movió, sujetándola de los brazos y rogándole que despertara, luego de unos momentos ella abrió los ojos: casi no brillaban ya. —¿Estás bien? —Se aventuró.— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Llévame al río. Por favor… Inuyasha. —Musitó con la voz apenas audible.

—¿Al río? —Le preguntó confundido. Ella no necesitaba un río, sino un doctor. Su cuerpo estaba frío y apenas tenía fuerza para hablar. Vio como Kikyo le dedicaba una mirada suplicante y decidió confiar en ella. —Está bien, al río.

La tomó entre sus brazos y corrió con dificultad hasta la ladera del río. La chica en sus brazos palidecía cada vez más. Sentía como si la vida de la chica dependiera de sus acciones, y no estaba seguro de que llevarla al río fuese la mejor opción, más que la certeza en las palabras de Kikyo. No podía con todas las sorpresas que habúa tenido ese día. ¿Estaría bien haber creído en Kikyo?

—Llegamos… —la despertó, sentándola sobre la hierba.— ¿Kikyo?

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir a Inuyasha llamándola. Sintió el sonido del agua y se sintió aliviada. Inuyasha había confiado en ella y la había llevado al río: en donde podría conectarse directamente con todo el poder de la naturaleza y el árbol del tiempo. Tomó la mano de Inuyasha.

—Desnúdame… —susurró. La cara de Inuyasha se puso roja y sus manos comenzaron a transpirar.

—¡¿Qué?! —¿Era una broma? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso no estaba muriendo, qué quería en realidad?

—Desnúdame… y ponme en la cascada.

No lo pensó ningún momento más. Si Kikyo quería estar desnuda en el río, lo estaría. Después de todo, ella había salvado probablemente la vida de ambos. Intentó no sonrojarse cuando empezó a desatar su ropa y la deslizó sobre sus hombros.

Era la primera vez que descubría las formas de una mujer sin el ritual del sexo y sencillamente era muy extraño. No había lujuria en su acción, pero estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer más hermosa a la cual le había quitado la ropa.

Su piel era blanca, y sus pechos redondos y jóvenes. Se avergonzó demasiado al quitarle la parte de debajo de su ropa, pero intentó no mirarla demasiado. Ella cerró los ojos, completamente despreocupada, parecía no tener ningún pudor por su cuerpo, completamente pura, sin los prejuicios que tendría una mujer normal de la ciudad. Ella era diferente, definitivamente Kikyo no era cualquier mujer.

Terminó de revelar toda su piel y la miró expectante. Sintió en sus manos una solución viscosa y aterrado descubrió que era sangre: estaba herida en el abdomen. Ella sonrió, incluso con los ojos cerrados sabía que él estaba mirándolo. ¿Quién era Kikyo? De un momento a otro esa pregunta retumbó una y otra vez en su cabeza, y quería la respuesta ya. Quería saber por qué una mujer normal podía hacer las cosas que ella hacía, ver lo que ella veía y ser como ella era.

La tomó entre sus brazos y se sumergió en el río con zapatos y todo. El agua superó su cintura, los pies de Kikyo estaban completamente sumergidos. Se acercó a la cascada y se puso cerca de ella, al medio del agua. La sangre comenzó a teñir de rojo el agua, y el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, moviendo las copas de los árboles. Los pájaros empezaron a cantar y el agua teñida de rojo inicio un lento retroceso. El agua estaba purificándose.

—Déjame aquí. Confía en mí. —Musitó con los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha obedeció de inmediato y al soltarla, se sorprendió al notar que su cuerpo no se sumergía, sino que flotaba sobre el agua sin ahogarse. Salió del río y la observó desde la orilla. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Aquél era el día más extraño de su vida.

La sangre desapareció de la superficie y en el rio, líneas de luz iluminaron el agua. Las copas de los árboles brillaron y las aves volaron sobre su cabeza. Todo el bosque se remeció. Casi podía sentir que la brisa entonaba una suave melodía en sus oídos. Kikyo aun flotaba en el río, y su cabello se esparcía alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba asustado. Nunca había visto algo como aquello. No quería más sorpresas.

La sacerdotisa Kikyo estaba conectada a los hilos de luz que llegaban desde el bosque y se sumergían en el agua hasta el cuerpo de la chica. Su piel brillaba como si ella no fuese una humana, sino una diosa de la Naturaleza, una deidad. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos e Inuyasha aún no estaba seguro de lo que sus ojos veían, pero cuando la luz desapareció supo de inmediato que Kikyo estaba bien, sana y que todo había terminado.

Se puso de pie en el río y caminó con sólo el cabello cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, brillante y empapada hasta él. Inuyasha, en sus veintiséis años jamás había visto algo más hermoso que Kikyo caminando desnuda hasta él, y por cierto que había visto paisajes y mujeres hermosas.

Salió del agua aún resplandeciendo y se detuvo frente a él. La miró por unos segundos. Quería explicaciones. Su herida en el abdomen había desaparecido. Miro su mano y recordó el momento exacto en que ella curó sus heridas. Kikyo podía curar a las personas, y el bosque podía curarla a ella. Todo en su cabeza tuvo sentido. El bosque era la fuente de su poder: estaban conectados. Ella nunca le vendería el bosque, y quizás él, no tendría el valor de quitárselo.

Si el bosque moría. ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Sintió como su corazón se entumía. Si Kikyo moría por su causa, después de perder toda su energía y salvarle la vida, no tendría cara para seguir existiendo. Estaba en un dilema. Necesitaba que Kikyo aceptase su trato, o su vida acabaría; pero por otro lado, no podía negarle el bosque a una persona que pertenecía a él.

Se descubrió pensando demasiado cuando notó que Kikyo lo miraba, aun sin ropa y empapada. Ella le sonreía: no había maldad en su escrutinio. Sólo atinó a tomar su ropa y cubrirla lo antes posible.

—Kikyo… no necesito que me lo expliques ahora, pero…

—Calla, lo que has visto jamás debe ser revelado a otra persona. Nuestra vida y nuestro poder depende de este lugar. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Estamos conectados.

Lo entendía, claro que lo entendía. También comprendía lo inhumano que lo hacía seguir deseando que las cosas fueran provechosas para él.

—Vamos al templo. Te dejaré ahí. —sugirió, mientras huía de su mirada.

—¿Me evitas? —escuchó como lo interrogaba. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? No sabía qué responder en una situación tal. No todos los días descubres un bosque y una chica mágica.

—No. Te llevaré. —cortó, dándole la espalda para que ella pudiese montar en ella.

—Puedo caminar, estoy bien.

—¡No lo estás! Unos monstruos te atacaron y saliste herida. Aunque no tengas herida alguna ahora debo preocuparme.

¿Debía preocuparse? ¿Qué cosas decía? A penas había conocido a Kikyo hacía dos días. No tenía ninguna responsabilidad con ella, y el hecho de haber descubierto su "secreto" no los convertía en amigos. Ella era hermosa, sí, lo era: la mujer más hermosa que conocía, pero también era la mujer que lo convertiría en un fracasado ante su padre y su hermano, y no podía dejarlo pasar. Había luchado demasiado por eso como para retractarse por un bosque vivo y una chica loca.

Kikyo subió a su espalda, su cuerpo ya no estaba frío, sino cálido como el Sol de la mañana. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sintió que aún tenía la piel mojada.

—Eres un buen hombre. —Musitó en su oído, contenta.

No lo era. Quería serlo, pero lamentablemente no lo sería nunca. —Lamento decepcionarte, pero es mejor que lo sepas de antemano: no lo soy.

—Lo eres. —Sentenció Kikyo. ¿Era, acaso, una manipulación para que se comportara como un buen hombre? ¿Creía que por el sólo hecho de decírselo comenzaría a actuar como un chico bueno? Inuyasha Taisho no era un hombre de bien, empezando por el hecho de que era un bastardo.

No quiso discutir con ella. ¿Para qué? Ella creía que tenía al razón por el sólo hecho de tener poderes sobrenaturales. Aquello no la volvía más sabia, sino más aburrida. Su vida estaba atada al bosque. ¿Qué pasaría si ella deseaba irse? Probablemente ella y el bosque morirían si se alejaba unos metros de él. Incluso lamentó su pobre vida, atada a la de una pobre aldea perdida entre las montañas. No sabía lo que se perdía en la ciudad.

Cuando llegó al templo con la miko a cuestas, la pequeña hermana de Kikyo y Myouga bajaron las escaleras corriendo. En el horizonte, comenzaba a caer el Sol entre las montañas.

—¿Estás bien, hermana? Vi el bosque… —comentó con cuidado.

—Puedes hablar, Kaede. Inuyasha lo ha visto. —respondió Kikyo, bajándose de la espalda del peliplata.

—¡Amo Inuyasha! ¿Está usted bien? —llegó Myouga, cansado de haber bajado corriendo la pendiente.

—Claro que sí, Myouga. ¿Creíste que me había pasado algo? ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber.

—Vine a buscarlo desde el pueblo y esta niña llenó mi cabeza de historias siniestras en donde usted moría en ese condenado bosque negro.

Inuyasha miró a Kikyo, y Kikyo lo miró de vuelta. —Son todas historias de una niña loca —Le restó importancia. No podía decirle al anciano lo que había visto. Además, en el mejor de los casos lo creería loco.

—Estoy bien, Kaede. —sonrió la chica, mientras comenzaba a caminar cuesta arriba. —¿No vienen con nosotros? —los llamó, mientras tomaba a su hermana de la mano.

Inuyasha le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que obedeciera a Kikyo, y comenzó a subir la escalera también. Más arriba, Kaede y su hermana susurraban y reían juntas, como si nada hubiese sucedido. No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a quedarse atrás, pensando recordando. No podía sacarse la imagen de Kikyo saliendo del río como una tenyo. Nunca una mujer le había parecido tan seductora y simple a la vez.

—Amo Inuyasha, ¿qué ha sucedido? La atmósfera entre usted y la miko está extraña.

—No es nada, ya te lo dije. Te preocupas demasiado. —suspiró.

—Por cierto, joven amo. Su padre llamó para preguntar cuándo regresará. Necesitan la firma de la señorita Kikyo ya, para empezar con la maquinaria pesada. Los plazos se vencen y… ya han pasado dos días.

—No te metas, Myouga. Yo solucionaré esto, pero me tardaré unos cuantos días.

Necesitaba pensar muy bien lo que haría. Debía buscar una forma en la que ninguna de las dos partes saliera perdiendo, y aquello era muy difícil, ya que sus intereses eran completamente opuestos. No quería asesinar a Kikyo, necesitaba muy bien que ella le explicara hasta qué punto su vida estaba unida a la del bosque. Cuando llegaron al templo no le dirigió la mirada ni la palabra a nadie, sólo se encerró en su habitación, ignorando completamente a la chica.

Cuando ella le explicara al día siguiente de qué trataba el asunto, pensaría en la mejor solución. Antes de eso, tenía las manos atadas. Afuera ya era de noche y el viento frío de las montañas entraba por la ventana. Nuevamente se descubrió pensando en Kikyo, en su cuerpo iluminado y empapado, en su cabello negro y largo que cubría sus firmes y suaves pechos mientras salía del agua.

¡Estaba mal! No podía pensar en Kikyo de esa manera. Ella era una sacerdotisa. No sabía cómo funcionaba esa profesión, pero estaba seguro de que era virgen. Además era sólo una chiquilla. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera tenía veinte años. Aunque ella no ayudaba mucho pidiéndole que la desnudara en medio del bosque. ¿Qué mujer podía pedir aquello sin pudor alguno? Kikyo Takani estaba loca. Realmente había nacido para complicar su existencia.

Necesitaba esas respuestas lo antes posible. Se puso ropa seca, y se sacó la toalla de la cabeza. Salió de la habitación en busca de esas respuestas. Necesitaba saberlo todo sobre el bosque y sobre ella. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Su vida fuera de ese lugar dependía de lo que ella dijera.

—¿Kikyo, estás dormida? —Llamó a su puerta. La había visto entrar en esa habitación a buscar unas hierbas en la mañana.

Nadie respondió. Los segundos parecieron años, hasta que la chica salió vestida de blanco y con el cabello suelto, aún húmedo, de la habitación.

—Inuyasha… —musitó. Su voz era realmente suave y armoniosa.

—Yo… necesito saber qué era todo lo que vi hoy. No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Cuando ella le preguntó aquello, con su cara de inocencia, Inuyasha comprendió todo. Su vida dependía de lo que dijera Kikyo sobre el contrato. Kikyo era su pasaporte hasta el éxito. Y con aquella cara y aquel cuerpo, sería muy fácil convencerla. De hecho, se moría de ganas de tenerla en su cama, no podía negar aquello, su cuerpo se remecía al pensar en su imagen desnuda.

Ella le daría todo lo que podía darle del bosque, e incluso más. Y comenzaría justo en ese momento.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Al parecer, Inuyasha cayó rendido ante Kikyo, y no quiere admitirlo. ¿Hasta dónde llegará su orgullo? No sabe nada sobre lo que es importante en la vida, eso lo hace tan diferente de Kikyo. Espero que puedan amarse luego :B**

**Disculpen la tardanza! Este es mi fic más impopular, jajaja pero es el que más me gusta escribir. No había descubierto que me gustaba el personaje de Kikyo, hasta que decidí hacerle un fanfic, y un Universo Alterno en donde ella no fuese la mala, zorra, antagonista, perra, etc. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos!**

**p.d: ****Si les gusta la pareja de Sesshomaru y Kagome, los invito a leer mi fanfic RÉQUIEM PARA EL VAMPIRO. Por otro lado, si les gusta la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, los invito a leer VIVES EN MI CORAZÓN, y ACTUACIÓN SIN LIBRETO. Si les gusta la pareja de Rin y Sesshomaru, los invito a leer AMPLITUD y ENAMORARTE OTRA VEZ.**

**Espero sus Reviews!**

* * *

LOS INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN MI GRUPO:

www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)groups(slash)cl audiagazziero

A través de este grupo podrán saber en qué estoy, en qué estoy trabajando, por qué me retraso, qué ideas se me ocurren, etc. Les puede servir, además de conocerme más como ficker y como persona. :) No tengan miedo de agregarme a facebook :)

* * *

**25/09/2013**


End file.
